


Little piece of home

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Valentine 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Tea
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Klaine Valentine 2016, prompt: 04. Hurt/ComfortAU:A Thousand Years





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).



Kurt gli era sembrato da subito un vampiro molto più anziano di quel che era effettivamente, quantomeno per via del suo atteggiamento: aveva ancora (e non lo avrebbe perso, come del resto non era accaduto nemmeno a lui) quella luce negli occhi che spesso persino gli esseri umani erano capaci di lasciar spegnere nel corso della loro vita, ma gestiva le sue emozioni ed i suoi movimenti come un predatore forgiato dall’esperienza.

Eppure c’erano delle crepe, qua e là, ed il suo occhi allenato iniziò a collezionarle man mano, deliziato dalla difficoltà nello scorgerle e dalla rarità di quei momenti.

Intanto, c’era l’abbigliamento: oh, era ben più di un ragazzo che coltivava la passione per il bel vestire e per la moda, era evidente; era quasi riverenza, quella con cui tastava le stoffe che gli capitavano sotto mano, con cui lasciava seguire alla punta delle sue dita, come rapito, i ricami o i ricchi decori del broccato, o la fascinazione con cui lisciava le sete, o la delizia con cui affondava nei cuscini soffici come soufflè. Era di più dell’incanto dato dai nuovi sensi di vampiro, quello doveva essersi già affievolito da un po’, e Blaine lo registrò come il segno che, dietro alla sua impeccabile educazione e la sua grazia (di sicuro posseduta prima dell’Abbraccio), Kurt non doveva aver avuto a sua disposizione materiali così pregiati, _prima_.

Ne avrebbe avuto conferma, molto tempo dopo, quando Kurt lo ritenne all’altezza di conoscere il suo passato: era stato figlio di un meccanico e una signorina di buona famiglia, il che spiegava le sue ottime maniere e i patimenti sofferti durante la sua frugale esistenza mortale, a cui ora poneva rimedio allegramente, utilizzando il denaro che si procurava dalle tasche delle sue vittime.

La sua nuova vita immortale aveva avuto il merito di sollevarlo da problemi che prima erano stati motivo di afflizione: la sua diversità, sia dall’ambiente in cui era cresciuto, sia dall’interesse che nutriva nei confronti degli uomini, il non vedere un posto per sé nel mondo, l’essere solo, da quando si era trasferito a New York, senza ormai più nessuno.

Eppure Blaine vedeva quanto tutto ciò non fosse del tutto privo di ombre, sapendo lui per primo cosa significasse esistere al di fuori del tempo, destinato a veder scorrere e finire tutto ciò che si aveva attorno, consci che a loro non sarebbe successo: era una vertigine che conosceva e che, nonostante i quasi duecento anni di vita, ogni tanto tornava a riaffacciarsi, quando si legava a qualcuno di mortale o assisteva allo smantellamento di palazzi e luoghi che aveva amato.

Vedeva lo strascico di cosa doveva aver vissuto Kurt nelle vittime che a volte sceglieva, più che per fame, per il puro gusto di togliere dell’immondizia dal mondo – quando sceglieva ladri, mariti violenti o criminali, in attesa nell’ombra di qualche sciagurato, o sciagurata, da assalire.

E poi ogni tanto c’erano malinconie che non si spiegava del tutto, che gli venivano nascoste con la straordinaria caparbietà che aveva avuto modo di ammirare dal primo incontro; una, in particolare, sembrava fosse trattata come un segreto da nascondere, persino quando iniziarono a fidarsi l’uno dell’altro, persino quando, da spiriti affini e compagni di caccia, divennero amanti.

Capitava soprattutto d’inverno, quando la luce a New York spariva già dalle quattro del pomeriggio: uscivano in cerca della “cena” e poi Kurt trovava il modo di defilarsi – non capitava spesso, ma la tenacia con cui rifiutava di essere accompagnato in quelle occasioni era bizzarra, e i sensi di Blaine lampeggiavano _Menzogna_ alle scuse, pur credibili, che venivano offerte; all’inizio aveva archiviato il tutto con un’alzata di spalle: avevano l’eternità, davanti, non era davvero il caso di rendersela un inferno controllandosi a vicenda.

Poi però divenne un puntiglio: più Kurt si impegnava per distoglierlo, più lui sembrava non riuscire a pensare ad altro – e un pomeriggio fu quasi sul punto di lasciar fare l’istinto e seguirlo: era più anziano, il suo passo era più leggero e lui era abbastanza esperto da sperare di non farsi scoprire nemmeno da Kurt, che sembrava avere un talento naturale per guardarsi le spalle.

E poi, semplicemente, decise di lasciar perdere: offeso, un po’ nervoso, tornò a casa – quella che ormai da qualche tempo era la _loro_ casa – e fece del suo meglio per dedicarsi ad altro; Kurt tornò dopo qualche ora e lo trovò, sommerso di fogli e inchiostro, che componeva: era rimasto ad osservarlo, anzi, come se riflettesse, e Blaine lo aveva lasciato deliberatamente fare, continuando a dedicarsi al pianoforte, la stilografica e le cataste di carta pentagrammata.

Poi, un paio di settimane dopo, finito di cacciare, Kurt gli aveva pulito un invisibile sbaffo di sangue dal mento e aveva bisbigliato – Non mi chiedi niente?

– A proposito di? – aveva mentito senza la minima esitazione.

L’altro aveva sollevato un sopracciglio con fare canzonatorio e un po’ seccato – Sparisco e il mio uomo (c’era sempre una punta di orgoglio, quando lo diceva) nemmeno se ne avvede?

– Il tuo uomo è un tipo paziente, mio adorato.

– E in possesso di un ego ben al di sopra della statura di un gigante, come di consueto. Mi stai rispondendo che non ti sei nemmeno dato pena di seguirmi perché aspettavi che sarei venuto a confessare, prima o poi?

– Ignorerò la tua ennesima battuta sulla mia statura, Kurt – ghignò l’altro – A favore di una risposta da adulto: non hai niente da confessare, immagino. E il nostro concetto di “prima o poi” è piuttosto esteso.

Kurt aveva fatto uno sbuffo che avrebbe potuto assomigliare ad una risata, se ci fosse stata una minima scintilla di allegria nei suoi occhi, e fece scivolare una mano lungo il suo braccio, agganciandola all’incavo del suo gomito, e prendendo a camminare; avevano camminato a lungo, abbandonato la periferia (dov’era più sicuro cacciare) e raggiunto di nuovo il centro, scivolando tra la gente sotto la luce scarsa dei lampioni, accanto a persone ben vestite quanto loro che non li degnavano di uno sguardo e vetrine luccicanti, interrotte qua e là da qualche mendicante. Blaine non fece domande e l’altro non offrì spiegazioni, finché non giunsero di fronte all’ingresso di un elegante _Cafè_ e Kurt lo sciolse dalla sua presa per aprirgli la porta.

Era un posto raffinato, dalla livrea delle cameriere agli arredi, all’ottima società che sedeva sui divanetti e le poltroncine, sorseggiando cioccolate e tè caldi: un cameriere comparve per guidarli verso un tavolo, a quanto sembrava _il solito tavolo_ , e li lasciò in un posto accanto ad una delle vetrate che davano su strada, una tendina tesa alla giusta altezza per conferire riservatezza agli avventori, ma bassa a sufficienza da permettere loro di sbirciare su strada; Kurt prese posto su una delle poltroncine e Blaine lo imitò, ringraziando per i menu che venivano loro offerti e rimanendo in attesa, scrutando il caminetto acceso poco distante da lì.

Ordinò Kurt, per entrambi, quando fu chiaro che Blaine intendeva lasciare totalmente a lui la gestione ed i tempi di quella situazione, e rimasero in silenzio anche quando il cameriere se ne fu andato e anche dopo il suo ritorno, l’uno intento a scrutare il camino, l’altro la strada al di là del vetro.

– Mia madre aveva studiato a Parigi – aveva bisbigliato Kurt, la voce così bassa che solo Blaine poteva sentirlo – Tutte le donne della sua famiglia studiavano a Parigi; quando la sua famiglia e le sue sorelle le mancavano e la direttrice del collegio lo consentiva, cercava un piccolo cafè e prendeva un tè nero all’aroma di rosa e qualche madeleine. Diceva che era il suo rito contro la tristezza.

Blaine non disse nulla, limitandosi a scaldare le mani al tepore della tazza.

– A vent’anni tornò a New York e si sentiva sola, strappata all’unico ambiente che avesse mai conosciuto; sua madre, la nonna che non ho mai conosciuto, iniziò a organizzare per lei feste da ballo, a commissionarle abiti e ordinare guanti e cappellini e a portarla con sé ovunque, nella speranza di ottenere delle buone proposte di matrimonio. Mia madre lo odiava.

Blaine sollevò un sopracciglio, come a dire che lo trovava comprensibile, e Kurt sospirò.

– Perciò, in uno dei primi pomeriggi liberi che ebbe, trovò un piccolo café e ne fece il suo nuovo porto felice. È qui che conobbe mio padre, tra l’altro; in quel periodo, per arrotondare, faceva anche il garzone e lei lo scorse dalla vetrata mentre portava delle merci col carrello e si guardava attorno, smarrito, perché non poteva entrare dall’ingresso dei clienti e non trovava il vicoletto che portava all’accesso per i fornitori: lei lo vide, gli sorrise, lui per togliersi il cappello e salutarla si fece quasi cadere su un piede un sacco di zucchero. Non si sono più lasciati da allora. Quando la famiglia di mia madre minacciò di diseredarla, lei seguì mio padre a casa dei suoi, dove aveva iniziato a mandare avanti l’officina di famiglia, e non tornò più a New York. Quando la sua famiglia le mancava, quando la vita umile era difficile, preparava un tè alle rose e delle madeleine: è il ricordo più forte che ho di lei. Un giorno, nei primi mesi da quando ci aveva lasciati ed ero così stordito da non riuscire a dirlo, ho frugato in cucina e nelle credenze finché non ho trovato la scatola di latta con il suo tè, la sua teiera e le sue tazze (le conosci, me le hai viste disegnare, una volta, a bordo dello schizzo per il tuo abito da sera) e, anche se avevo solo del pane in cassetta al posto delle madeleine, ho ripetuto il rito del tè come lo faceva lei. Credevo che mio padre mi avrebbe sgridato, invece... era mio padre. Ogni volta che mi vedeva trafficare con il servizio da tè della mamma, si metteva lì con me a prendere il tè – e non gli piaceva, né capiva perché si dovessero fare tutte quelle scene per una tazza di acqua calda, ma è sempre stato al gioco. Sempre. Il trucco di mia madre ha sempre funzionato, o mi è sembrato che lo facesse, ogni volta che avevo un terremoto, piccolo o grande, nella mia vita – si interruppe, dando un colpetto al manico della tazza – Ma adesso non funziona più.

Blaine aveva coperto la mano che tremava, impercettibilmente, con la sua e non aveva detto niente.

Non c’era molto da dire.

Aveva sguinzagliato gente per tutta New York, affinché scandagliassero tutti i negozi di antiquariato e i rigattieri, e alla fine aveva trovato un servizio da tè come quello disegnato da Kurt: porcellana bianca, quasi traslucida, con un decoro di minuscoli fiorellini azzurri; alcune tazze erano andate perdute, così come il cucchiaino della zuccheriera, ma quelle in buono stato erano conservate alla perfezione, solo un lieve alone scuro, macchiato dal tè, al loro interno.

Gliele aveva fatte trovare insieme ad una confezione di madeleine e una di tè alle rose in una scatola di latta, e Kurt non se n’era separato più: aveva comprato una valigetta, l’aveva imbottita di raso e ovatta, e aveva fatto in modo di collocarvi in modo sicuro teiera, zuccheriera, tazze, il piccolo vassoio e la scatola di latta; se l’era portata nei loro traslochi da un lato all’altro del mondo e ancora adesso, nella New York d’inizio Duemila, tra grattacieli e traffico, nel loro (uno dei loro) attico ultra moderno, Kurt tirava fuori il suo servizio da tè quando qualcosa era storto o semplicemente quando voleva rimanere lì, con la tazza che si raffreddava via via nelle mani, in silenzio.

Teiera, zuccheriera, vassoio di madeleine (si era comprato una piastra elettrica apposita per non dover attendere i tempi del forno, quando non aveva voglia di uscire a comprarle) e fazzoletto di pizzo, come gli aveva sempre insegnato sua madre.

E anche adesso, come allora, le tazze erano due: su quella di Blaine, per prenderlo in giro, aveva annodato un bowtie.


End file.
